My Guardian Angel
by SwissSteamButton
Summary: Ghost!PrussiaxLiechtenstein Liechtenstein is being "haunted" by the ghost of Prussia, and he protects her and helps her when she needs it. (And loves her )
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT WON HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY

The great Prussia died during one of the most brutal wars in history. It was a sad, solemn funeral to hold, for he was supposed to be the awesome Prussia, and it was especially hard for Germany. He found it tough to accept the death of his one and only brother, who raised him to be so strong. After the funeral, he spent several days alone in his home, not even letting in Italy, which was unusual. He was broken, and though he was healing, he wasn't healing easily.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein, who had also attended the funeral, heard news of Germany's depression. He and his little sister decided to pay him a visit and cheer him up with a small gift, maybe some cheese sausage. They set the sausage in a small box and dawned their coats to head outside in the cold winter air.

"Big bruder?" asked Liechtenstein, "Do you think mister Germany will even let us in?"

"I don't know," replied Switzerland, "I don't know."

They arrived shortly by train and trudged up the driveway to his house. The windows were icy and the shades were drawn behind the glass, even his car hadn't been touched.

They knocked on his door, but there was no reply. "Hey, Germany?" called Switzerland, knocking again. "You in there?"

"Go away," came a voice from inside.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein hesitated, wondering whether or not to try again."Come on, we have sausage!"

"Don't want any."

Switzerland stepped back and crossed his arms. Liechtenstein, who was not one to give up, approached the door and tapped lightly. "Mister Germany? Please let us in, it's cold out here and we want to give you some sausage. Please?" she pleaded. There were slow footsteps inside, and the door opened a little.

"Liechtenstein?" Germany said quietly.

"Hallo mister Germany, may we come in?"

Germany looked them down a moment. "...Okay." He opened the door and let them inside, where it was much different than how he normally kept it. He hadn't cleaned in several days, and there were dirty dishes in the kitchen. It was very dark and depressing.

"You can take a seat on the couch if you want..." he sighed. Switzerland took a seat beside his little sister, and Germany slumped down in a chair across from them. "... Thanks for visiting me," he mumbled. "And thanks for the sausage. I haven't eaten in a while." He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"We heard. You can't live like this forever, Germany," Switzerland said. Germany shot him a glare. "Um, Liechtenstein, why don't you go take the sausages to the kitchen while Germany and I talk a little."

"Yes, big bruder." She stood and walked silently into kitchen while Switzerland and Germany spoke back and forth in a low tone. She didn't know what they were talking about, but she was sure they wouldn't want her to hear. She put the food in the freezer and looked around at the mess in the kitchen. _There sure is a lot of trash around here..._.she thought. _Maybe I should clean up some, to help mister Germany._ She tied an apron around her waist and filled up the sink with soapy water to start the filthy dishes. _This is so unlike mister Germany, normally he's so clean... _

She flinched and whipped around when she felt something tug on her bow. "Hello?" she asked. "Who did that?" No one was around, and her brother and Germany were still conversing in the parlor. Sighing, Liechtenstein turned back around and continued on with the dishes. Just then, there was another tug at her bow, and she heard someone snicker behind her. "Seriously, who is that?" she said.

"Who is what?" said Switzerland as he walked in the door.

"Someone keeps laughing and tugging on by bow," she told him. He thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure what it could be, but if it happens again, let me know, ok?" She nodded and continued on her dishes. What could it be?

The dishes had been finished and put away, and now she was getting all the dust off the counter.

"You sure are nice for doin that," came a voice.

"Why thank you," she said, turning around and expecting to see Germany or Switzerland, but no one was there. The room was completely empty. "Hmm..." She went back to work, feeling weird for talking to nobody.

"You're welcome." She felt a cold hand on her shoulder, and froze. She slowly turned her head, to find that no one was there, but the hand still held her shoulder. "Kesesesese!" came a familiar laugh.

"Big bruder!" She screamed. He and Germany came running in just as the hand disappeared, and Liechtenstein ran over to her brother. "Big bruder! Big bruder! It happened again!"

"It's okay, it's okay! What happened?" he asked.

"That laugh! I felt a hand on my shoulder, and no one was there! That laugh... Oh my gosh... The laugh was so familiar, but I just don't know..." She sighed and looked back to where she was standing - nothing peculiar.

"I'm sorry I troubled you," she said, "It was probably just my imagination. You guys can go back now, I'm calm enough to finish cleaning." They nodded and went back to the parlor. Liechtenstein was able to finish her work without anymore incidents, but always checked behind her every now and then.

After everything was done, she returned to the parlor, where Switzerland and Germany sat waiting. Germany still had bags under his eyes and looked miserable, but, whatever they talked about, Switzerland seemed to have put some courage in him.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Switzerland.

"Yes, big bruder." She turned to Germany. "I cleaned your kitchen for you. It looked really dirty, and I wanted to do you a favor."

"Thank you, Liechtenstein, you are very kind."

"You're welcome. I hope you feel better soon," she said with a smile. Switzerland nodded and they grabbed their coats, heading outside into the cold air.

As they walked back down the driveway, Liechtenstein took one last look at the kitchen window. She saw a hand wave, and she waved back, thinking it was Germany. But then the hand pulled back the curtains, and she gasped.

It was Prussia.

please tell me if you liked it, and if you want to read more :) I'm not sure whether it not to put it on fanfiction just yet, so I put the first chappy so please tell me if you like it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY

Liechtenstein hadn't stopped mulling over what she had seen for several days after they left Germany's house. It was impossible, there was no way she could have seen Prussia in that window. Perhaps she was imagining it, or maybe it was Germany, and there was just a weird glare on the glass. But no matter how much she tried to put it down, there was no denying it - she saw Prussia in that window, waving at her. _Had I seen... a ghost?_ she thought. _No... _

"Little sis?"

"Ah! Oh, you scared me, big bruder," Liechtenstein said, a little shaken.

"Oh, sorry," Switzerland apologized. "It's just, you've been zoning out quite a lot lately. Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, I'm alright," she replied, but not quite sure whether or not that was true. "Ok then, just making sure."

"Um, big bruder? Have you heard any news about mister Germany yet? Do... Do you think we could visit him today?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know, we did just visit last week..."

"Oh please big bruder? I want to see how he's doing."

"Well, alright," Switzerland sighed. "But it won't be a long visit, I have work to do when we return."

"Ok! Thank you big bruder!" Liechtenstein exclaimed. Though she did want to see how Germany was doing, her main reason was to find out how she could have seen Prussia in the window. There was no way she could explain it... maybe Germany could assure her it was her imagination. _I just hope it wasn't a ghost... _

They once again boarded the train and headed to Germany's house. It's wasn't very long before they arrived, and Lichtenstein went right up to the door.

"Mister Germany?" she called. "It's Lichtenstein again, may we come in?"

"Yes, come on in the door is unlocked," Germany said from inside. They entered, and were surprised at the condition of the home. All the shades were pulled back, the floors had been cleaned, and there was even a fire in the fireplace.

"You have really cleaned up," commented Switzerland. "You've been improving quite a lot." Germany nodded and added a log to the fire.

"Yes, your little pep talk gave me a boost, and I thank you for that."

Switzerland nodded. "You're welcome. Liechtenstein was the one who wanted to come see you."

Germany raised an eyebrow and looked at Liechtenstein. "Really?"

"Yes mister Germany. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well then, I have been doing quite well. I liked your sausage, it was very nice. Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome," she said with a smile. She and Switzerland took a seat, and Germany sat across from them.

"If want," Germany told her, "there're some cookies in the kitchen. Why don't you bring the plate out here."

"Ok." She went into the kitchen, and immediately felt the hair on the back of her neck raise. This was where she saw Prussia, in the window. She took a deep breath and cautiously walked into the room, keep an eye out for anyone trying to tug at her bow again. The plate of cookies was sitting right on the counter, and she picked it up. _Mmm, chocolate chip!_ she thought, trying to keep her mind off of ghosts.

Liechtenstein turned around and headed back to the parlor with the plate of cookies, when a hand reached around the doorway and grabbed one of them. "Hey," she said, thinking it was Germany or Switzerland, "wait until I get to the parlor."

"Why should I?" came a voice that was neither Germany's or her big brothers. She didn't reply as the hand disappeared and came back for another, this time bringing the whole body with it. Her eyes followed up the arm to the head, the red eyes, and the silver hair.

"Hey there little red riding hood, where ya goin with those cookies?" Prussia snickered.

"P-Prussia?!" she choked out.

"The one and awesome!" he exclaimed, ruffling the bow in Lichtenstein's hair. She gasped, and the plate of cookies crashed to the floor.

"Liechtenstein!" Switzerland shouted as he and Germany burst through the doorway just as Prussia disappeared into thin air. "Liechtenstein, are you ok? What happened?"

She turned to her brother, and then to Germany, unable to say anything. "I... I..."

"Well? You what?"

"I-I saw Prussia... He was right in front me... oh my gosh..."

"Prussia?!" Switzerland said in disbelief. "What do you mean you saw Prussia? Are you sure you're ok Liechtenstein?"

She looked back the the broken plate of cookies. "Yes... sorry... I must be really out of it today... sorry," she said.

"Ok... Maybe we should go, so you can rest. You'll probably feel better after that." Switzerland suggested. Lichtenstein only nodded and grabbed her coat. "Sorry for all the trouble, Germany."

"It's ok, I just hope you feel better," Germany said. Switzerland took Liechtenstein's arm and led her out the door and down to the train station, where they boarded for their ride back home.

The train pulled away, and Liechtenstein looked out the window at the land rolling past, when someone tapped her hand. "Yes?" she said, figuring someone wanted her attention, and her eyes widened.

Prussia sat next to her and grinned his sly little grin. "Kesesesesese!"

(sorry it's a little short, I'll try to make them longer ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY

A few days after they returned from Germany's house, Switzerland had to go off and do something, and he would be gone for two days. He trusted Liechtenstein would be safe, and gave her a small set of rules and things he wanted her to keep in check while he was gone. She waved him goodbye as he went off to the station by taxi, and returned back home shortly after to go over the list. The only things she would have to do today were to refill the bird bath and spread fertilizer over the flower beds. She quickly got to work refilling the bird bath.

Liechtenstein had been quite shaken by the "encounter" with Prussia, and was very cautious throughout her work. She wanted to reassure herself that it wasn't real, but in order to do that she'd have to go quite a while without seeing him. She quite successful with that during her work, but once she got into her bed she could tell something was different. It was unusually silent, and the hair on the back of her neck just wouldn't stay down. She carefully climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. After a few minutes she was able to relax and start to drift of, but jolted back awake when the other end of her mattress sank down. She whimpered and sat up, pulling the blanket up close. The indent of weight on her bed got closer, until it stopped right in front of her. Liechtenstein gasped as she heard an all too familiar laugh, and Prussia appeared on her bed.

"Well hello there," he snickered. "... What's the matter little red riding hood? You're not afraid of the big bad wolf, are you?" Prussia laughed.

"That's not my name," she managed to say.

"I know. You're Liechtenstein. See, I know who you are." He winked at her.

At first she couldn't say any more, all she could do was just stare and not believe her eyes. "Y-you're not real, you're just my imagination, I'm dreaming," she said, closing her eyes and pinching herself.

"Hey don't hurt yourself," he exclaimed, grabbing her hand. The both blushed bright red, and he let go. "Besides, I'm as real as ever."

"But... But Prussia - I mean you - died a month ago, how can you be real?"

"Haven't heard of ghosts before? You're looking right at one."

Her eyes widened, and she looked at him in disbelief. "But... but... Why are you here? Why did you follow me home?"

"Well, I, uh," he stuttered and looked away, blushing. "I... I was getting kinda tired of West, so I came with you. Besides, I like it here more, it better suits my awesomeness." He laughed.

"Oh, um, ok," she said, relaxing a bit. "But why did you follow only me? If Switzerland could see you, he wouldn't be so worried about my weird behavior."

"You see, uh... I like playing around with people. And I think you're kind cute, too," he whispered.

Liechtenstein blushed. "Oh... then thank you."

"Ha, you're welcome." He slid off her bed and stood up. "Well," he sighed, "I guess I should let you go to sleep." Prussia walked over to a rocking chair in the corner and plopped himself down in it. "I'll just sit over here until you fall asleep."

"Ok..." Liechtenstein awkwardly inched back under her covers and rolled over. She thought it would be hard to fall asleep while being watched, but Prussia stayed pretty quiet, and quickly slipped away into dreamland.

When Liechtenstein awoke the next morning, Prussia was still sitting in the rocking chair, hands folded across his chest.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Oh, good morning," she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Didn't you sleep?"

"I'm a ghost, remember? I don't need to." He stood up and stretched. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh, I slept good I guess." She got up and walked over to her bureau and pulled out on of her dresses. "Um, do you mind leaving while I get dressed?"

Prussia blushed. "Oh, uh, yeah, sure. Sorry." He disappeared as she put on the dress and fixed her hair. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen to make herself breakfast, when Prussia reappeared. He walked up to her and twiddled her bow in his fingers. "So what are you gonna do today, little red riding hood?"

Liechtenstein took a bite of her bread and replied, "Big bruder gave me a list of chores a need to do before he gets home today. I'll need to clean to first floor and water the garden."

"Aww, that's no fun. Why don't you do something better, like play a game or something."

"I couldn't do that! Then I'd upset big bruder!" she exclaimed.

"Suit yourself." Prussia shrugged, then disappeared. Liechtenstein finished her breakfast and then headed to the hall closet where the cleaning supplies were kept. She would only need to clean the floor, so all she needed was the broom. She looked around the closet until she came to a wall with an array of hooks on it, one of the, bearing the broom. She reached up for it, but found the hook was too high to reach.

"Oh, I'll just have to get the step stool," she thought aloud. Dragging np the stool over from the corner, she climbed on top of it and finally retrieved the broom. "Gotcha!" she said triumphantly, holding the broom into the air. But the sudden gesture caused her to lose her balance, and her feet slipped off the stool. She shrieked, and prepared to hit the floor, but was suddenly caught by something. She looked up at her savior - it was Prussia.

"Prussia!"

"The one and awesome," he said, returning her gingerly to her feet. "You ok?"

"Well, I am now," she said. "Thank you."

"Oh, uh, I was no problem, really, but you're welcome." Liechtenstein smiled and took the broom with her out if the closet, starting to sweep the floors. Prussia stood and watched for a few minutes, but then got bored and disappeared.

Not long after she finished sweeping, she went outside to start watering the garden. The hose was always kept wrapped around a post by the shed, and was long enough the reach every flower bed. She unraveled it and attached it to the spicket, leading it over to the first section to be watered. Setting it down, she walked back to the spicket and gave the knob and big twist to turn it on. The water gushed through and to the end of the hose... which was flailing about in the air.

"Ah!" she screamed, running over and trying to get a hold of the nozzle. She had underestimated the power of too much water, and getting soaked by the spastic hose. "Oh, hold still!" she yelled, pinning the hose to the ground, but still having trouble grasping the insane nozzle. "Help!" Liechtenstein exclaimed, not sure who exactly would answer.

Just then, Prussia appeared and wrapped his arms around hers, adding extra weight to hose.

"Prussia!" she said, finally getting hold of the nozzle while he lowered the water pressure. "You saved me!"

He blushed. "Yeah, I guess I did. You did need help after all..."

"I did, thank you!" She looked down at her drenched dress. "Oh no, my dress is all wet."

"Oh, let me get you another one. no job is too hard for the awesome Prussia!" he exclaimed proudly into the sky.

"Really? That would be very nice of you! Could you, please?"

"Yep! And went I return, you will be all pretty again!" he said, blushing after realizing what he had just said.

"Thank you!" she picked up the hose and started spraying the patches of flowers in the garden. _Prussia sure is being very nice and helpful today_, she thought. She moved from patch to patch until Prussia returned with a clean dress and pair of shoes.

"Here you go," he said, handing her the clothes.

"Thank you," she replied, heading into the house and changing clothes. She returned outside and hung her wet clothes in the line, then went back to the hose to continue watering the garden. After the two incidents of that day, Prussia didn't just disappear afterwards. He decided he was going to stick around, just to make sure Liechtenstein was safe the rest of the day. He didn't want her getting wet again, or falling off another stool.

Liechtenstein was able to finish all of her chores that day before Switzerland returned home for dinner. Both of them were happy to see each other, and Liechtenstein even made him dinner. They sat a talked a bit before heading to bed late in the evening. Switzerland tucked her into bed and said goodnight before turning out the light and closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight big bruder," she called.

"Goodnight Liechtenstein."

She looked over at the rocking chair Prussia had been sitting in the night before, and he appeared right on cue. "Goodnight Prussia, and thank you for saving me today," she yawned.

Prussia laughed and carefully took the bow out of her hair so it wouldn't get messed up while she slept. "Goodnight, little red riding hood."


End file.
